Iron Man (VotG)
Iron Man '''is a playable character in ''Marvel: Vengeance of the Gods. ''He was revealed during the first Fancon 2013 demo, alongside many other characters. Iron Man is a Knight/Tech character. He is voiced by Adrian Pasdar. Origin Tony Stark, born to parents Howard and Maria Stark, was genetically engineered in-womb with Kree technology to change his thought process. During a conflict in Afghanistan, Stark was captured by terrorists and, with a piece of shrapnel in his heart, grew close to death. Constructing a suit of iron armor that would also help with his recovery, Stark broke out of captivity and journeyed back home to the United States where he built an advanced suit of armor and become the armored hero: '''Iron Man. ''Marvel: Vengeance of the Gods'' ''Marvel: VotG Comic Book'' ''Marvel: VotG Iron Man is one of many heroes and villains in the Marvel Universe who are being targeted by ancient gods, who want their power. Iron Man must fight alongside friend and foe to defeat the armies of the divine. Class Iron Man is a '''Knight/Tech' character. His attacks are based on repulsor blasts, rockets, and lasers. Iron Man can also fly in open worlds and hack into hidden computers that grant access to hidden warehouses and such. He can also switch suits abord the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Skill Trees Skill trees are divided in a very simple way. Each skill is on a tier level, assigned rightly so because of their complexity. Some skill might have multiple levels to invest in. For example some skills may be alllowed up to 5 points to make that skill stronger. 'Reactor' The Reactor skill tree focuses on upgrading all of Iron Man's Armors, and giving them the unique abilities that makes them special. It also focuses on his suits' shield and health. 'Hardcore' The Hardcore skill tree focuses on upgrading Iron Man's hand-to-hand combat, close quarters combat, and environmental intteraction combat. 'Engineer' The Engineer skill tree focuses on upgrading Tony Stark's tech skills. This will allow him to hack computers faster, build suits faster, and allow him to acess rooms aboard the Helicarrier that others can not. Iron Man Armors Iron Man Armors: Iron Man has access to a wide variety of armors in the game. Each armor has different abilities, as well as similar abilities to Iron Man's default armors. All the armors are unlockable, but they must be built first. To do this, the player needs to collect resources by looting in the environment (loot carries over between characters), and building them as Tony aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Each suit has special skills that can be upgraded in the 'Reactor '''skill tree. (See below for the galler of Iron Man Armors that appear in Marvel: Vengeance of the Gods''). Loot Drops After defeating an enemy, Iron Man will typically find these loot drops: *S.H.I.E.L.D. Currency (Default) *Experience Points or EXP (Default) *Divine Currency (Default) *Resources **Titanium Alloy © **Adamantium Alloy ® **Vibranium Alloy (ER) **Carbon © **Carbon Nanotubes © **Plutonium © **Uranium (SC) **Tungsten Alloy ® **Vanadium Alloy ® **Iron © **Steel © **Silver (SC) **Gold © **Copper © **Bronze (SC) **Plastic (OO) **Vinyl (OO) **Diamond (ER) **Coal © **Brick © **Glass © **Reactor Material (SC) **Kevlar (OO) *Technology **Electrical Wire © **Hologram Bit (OO) *Blueprints (Default from Mini-Boss) **Blueprints are the instructions that Tony Stark needs to obtain in order to build his armors. To obtain blueprints, Tony must defeat mini-bosses around NYC. Stats Intelligence: 7 Strength: 6 Speed: 5 (7 w/ "Shotgun" suit) Durability: 6 Energy Projection: 6 Fighting Skills: 4 Other Important Facts Base of Operations: Stark Tower (New York City, New York State); Avengers Mansion (New York City, New York State). Identity: Public Identity Citizenship: (United States of) American Martial Status: Married (to Virginia Potts) Education: Multiple PhDs in physics and electrical engineering Height: 6'1" (without armor); 6'6" (with armor on) Weight: 225 lbs (102 kg) (without armor); 250 (with armor on) Gallery of Armors Trivia *Iron Man's armors are extremely expensive, meaning they cost thousands of resources to create. Therefore, he should not be considered an overpowered character, as it takes days and weeks to even get half of the resources to make his armors. Category:Marvel: VotG Category:RedTitan54 Category:Characters Category:Knight (VotG) Category:Tech (VotG)